The Kitsune
by Demonic-Kit
Summary: How Koto and Mika came to be in "The Kitten and the Butterfly" ... short summary... go read the full story, it is good and the link is inside.


(A/N: My daughter Kotomi dared me to write a mini story off of her story "The Kitten and the Butterfly" …. So here is the beginning of it… I don't own Shugo Chara… or any anime… hm… I should find a way to change that… It is decided, I will make my own anime one day!)

Link to her story: .net/s/6047613/1/The_Kitten_and_The_Butterfly

Everyone has an egg in their heart, it forms around the first grade when kids discover their dreams and is said to disappear when the child gets older.

Some of the eggs become guardians if the person wishes to become their dreams hard enough, then once they do the guardians disappear… But what would happen if the person's dreams weren't accomplished? What if they still needed them to be the protector of the things she cares for the most?

I'll tell you what happens, it end up with you being pregnant with twins and having three guardians that have become permanent in the desire to protect them.

I stared at the doctor when he confirmed that two growths planted inside me by my idiot boyfriend who just had to go for the cheap condoms.

"I'm going to kill him." the male guardian said. His name was Dardanos, a Greek name meaning devour. All my guardians had fox ears and fox tails in different colors. The two girls had one tail while the male had two. He was a fighter guardian, clad in pitch black hair, ears, tail, and clothes. Two black belts strapped across his waist where his pants stopped and a grey bandana with black skulls hung from his neck and another crooked on his head so it only went around his right ear. When we character changed the scarves changed into a mask so only our eyes showed out. Also his shirt didn't have sleeves but on his upper arms down to his wrists was tight black cloth.

"Shut up, Dar, babies are cute." the white one, Kistilla, said. She was a healing guardian and wore a long dark blue skirt and a long sleeve dark blue midriff.

"Ha you are more like us than you thought, having a twin litter." the last one said. Kirein was red and a veterinarian guardian, what I always wanted to become professionally.

"All of you shut up," I muttered to them through gritted teeth before turning to the doctor. "Thanks," I said hopping down and walking out.

Personally I was a short girl barely over five feet, bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I had slightly bigger than average features that a girl wanted and thinner where that was wanted too, in short I was pretty much what a guy was looking for.

"Why can't I kill him, its bad enough he did my woman, but he got her pregnant?" Dardanos said still in a rage.

"Because I'm not raising two twins on my own and unless you want to change a diaper that is at least three times bigger than you than shut up." I said glaring in front of me. Dardanos thought I was his, and in his eyes I was. He was great on the battle flied but not out fighting and he was a complete pervert. He did everything from sneaking into the shower with me to sleeping in my under clothes drawer.

Dardanos cross his arms but didn't say anything else and it made the other two laugh.

I sighed as I made it to the apartment my boyfriend got us since my parents kicked me out for dating him. "Aruto," I called, anger in my voice.

"Yes darling?" he said and come out of the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.

Dardanos character changed with me and a skull clip appeared in my hair. I punched him hard in the jaw and sent him flying back.

"What was that for?" he whined sitting up and rubbing his jaw.

"For using cheap condoms and getting me pregnant." I said clenching my fist. "You better get a damn fucking good job to support the twin growths you implanted in me or I will kill you."

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You didn't spring for the good condoms so it broke and your sperm went up to my fallopian and into my eggs. Then they went down to my womb and attached themselves to the lining." I said, the clip in my hair changing into the shape of a fox head, Kirein's character change.

"Oh… shit…" he said slowly and blinking. "I'm… I need some fresh air." he added as he stood up and walked dazed past me.

I sighed and went into the bathroom, deciding a shower would do be great good to calm down, stress was horrible for the babies. I stripped and climbed into a tub of warm water and closed my eyes. When I finally opened them I found Dardanos floating over me, his eyes wide and drooling slightly.

"You perv," I shouted at him and grabbed him, throwing him in the toilet and shutting the lid so he couldn't get out.

I spent most of the next nine months sleeping, puking, eating then puking what I ate, and trying to squeeze into clothes I wore just the week before.

"I hate being pregnant," I complained when it was only a few days till my due date. I had been on bed rest for two months and Aruto had been forcing me to stay on bed rest. "I know, let's fuck and induce labor." I said sitting up swiftly and nearing puking because of it.

"No," Aruto said sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping the sweat off my face. "You need to rest, you will go into labor when you and the girls are ready." He said getting up and going to get me something to settle my stomach.

By the time he came back I was looking under the blanket at myself. "You were right, and they are ready now… well that or I just pissed my pants." I said without looking up at him.

"What?" he asked dropping the glass of water and tombs.

"My water broke," I said and went to get up.

He paled slightly but scooped me up in his arms and carried me down to his car, driving me to the hospital as fast as he could, getting us stopped by cops.

"I'm sorry for speeding, officers, my girlfriend's water broke and I need to get her the hospital fast." he explained in a panic.

"Correction, I'm in labor," I said through gritted teeth, knowing that the police combined with traffic would prevent us from getting to the hospital. I forced Aruto out of his jacket and put it over my lower half, pulling down my pants and giving birth to them right there.

The policemen freaked out at this and let us go. "Hurry on your way." one said before we were off again.

I ignored them all and kept pushing with the contractions, having the first one about half way there and the second one by the time we were at the hospital.

"You drive slow," I said wrapping the babies in his jacket that was now ripped in half. "Meet Kotomi and Mikazuki, your daughters." I said before he left to get a nurse to bring us in to make sure we were ok.

Being a mother to two at eighteen was hard but I managed with Aruto's help. Unfortunately as the years past by he spent more and more time at work so I did a lot of the work myself.

"Aruto, Mika won't go the pee in the toilet no matter what I do." I said going into the kitchen where he was reading the newspaper, said child in my arms. "She is three now, and Koto is completely potty trained."

"Keep at it, she will learn." Aruto said waving them off.

I sighed and set the newly changed Mika in the living room where her sister was watching pokemon.

"Why you no go on potty?" Koto asked once I left. "I get to wear big girl undies."

"Iz don't have to wipe my own butt." Mika pointed out.

"Cant you help me with them?" I asked Aruto as I took the newspaper out of his hands and sat sideways in his lap.

"Children need consistence and I don't want to use a different method and mess that up." he said and petted my head.

I frowned and looked down at my hands, "Also… we have two beautiful children and we are living together… yet you won't… you know… pop the question…" I muttered blushing severely.

He sighed and made me look up at him. "I have my reasons for that." he reassured me. "I love you, for now you have to trust me that that will be enough." he added and kissed me lightly.

I smiled and kissed him back, "You always make me melt." I said softly, love in my eyes.

"That's good because you are cute when you melt." he chuckled and took his paper back and went back to reading.


End file.
